Drowning Lessons
by Mad-Time
Summary: [RWxHP. Slash] El pelirrojo se tiró al alcohol como si nada, pero Harry siempre estará ahí para acompañarle en su cometido a favor del alcohol...pero será capaz de aguatar tanto?


**Disclaimer:** Nada mío...es imposibleque me pueda igualar a ella, y menos con una historia como esta. Todisimo de J.K.Rowling.

**Drowning Lessons **

**Capitulo Único. **

.-Estamos cada día más acabados, o no, Harry?- preguntó lacónicamenteel pelirrojo que agitaba su wisky de fuego de un lado a otro con total naturalidad. Levantó la mirada dándose vuelta para observar el paisaje: borrachos y parejas, no era un panorama alentador.

.-Que va! Disfruta de tú último año estudiando lo que siempre quisiste, no te vas a echar a morir por una simple mujer…bueno no tan simple- río ante su comentario, pero calló luego dándose cuenta de que realmente no era para nada gracioso. Hermione no era fácil, ni simple, era una maraña de complejidades, que de seguro ni ella misma se soportaba lo superior que podría llegar a ser de a veces… y ahora tenía el dilema emocional (y mental) de que tendría a su mejor amigo sufriendo por su mejor amiga, ahogando las penas en el alcohol, y el como compañero de borrachera! Inaudito…

.-Las mujeres son unas moralistas insoportables…me hizo la escena de su vida porque me encontraba hablando con una chica a la cuál le preguntaba la hora! Es una maldita maniática invade terrenos…- Harry rodó los ojos aburrido de la misma historia todos los días, siempre era lo mismo, peleas, luego al bar, borrachera y reconciliación…y el solito tenía que soportarles eso al parcito…solo se limito a darle una palmadita en la espalda para luego seguir bebiendo…

**Después de 5 vasos más **

**.-**Eran cinco prostitutas, las mejores putas de la población…CHANA NA NA NA NA…- cantaban al compás ellos dos totalmente ebrios al centro de la pista de baile, con las manos encimas de sus hombros y creando una coreografía un tanto mucho ridícula…lo peor es que unos 4 despechados más se les habían unido a la cruzada en contra de las mujeres, causando tal alboroto que la gente se comenzaba a ir del antes concurrido bar, dejando el local en ridículo junto con sus honores.

El dueño del local se arto del show, y los mandó con los guardias y con un boleto de ida hacía la puerta con una severas patadas en el trasero.

.-Hijos de puta!- les gritó el pelirrojo justo cuando la puerta del bar se cerraba tras el último de los guardias que los habían echado, los otros hombres ya se iban por el largo callejón Diagon hacia el Londres muggle dando torpes pasos. De entre toda esa tropa, el que estaba en mejores condiciones, era el moreno, que con dos vasos de wisky de fuego, no le habían hecho el efecto que hacen 7 vasos y un posible coma etílico…

.-Parate de ahí, que te vez patético…peor que en la fiesta de fin de año al salir de Hogwarts…- le dijo recordando esa vez que Ron se había tomado todo lo que había encontrado…y que desde esa vez le había tomado un gusto irracional al alcohol. Hizo que esté, tembloroso, le pasara un brazo torpe por arriba de sus hombros, levantándole del piso, no había necesidad de que salieran hacia el Londres muggle, si los dos ya tenían la licencia de aparición, así que con un pequeño "PLIN!" desaparecieron del callejón.

Harry esperaba aterrizar con lentitud, pero sus deseos no fueron correspondidos, cayeron los dos al suelo, son Ron sobre el, medio inconciente, riéndose como estupido, y Harry bajo el, levemente azorado y enojado por la torpeza de su compañero.

.-Parate! Me estas aplastando, soquete!- se puso a empujarlo para que se parara, cosa que Ron no hizo, hasta que unos fuertes ronquidos le dieron cuenta de que, ya había caído rendido. – Adicto…- se salió debajo de él con rapidez, ahora se había dado cuenta, de que pudo haber pasado por debajo de él sin tener que gritarle…estaba haciendo tiempo por las puras.

Se paró arreglándose la camisa y sacudiéndosela, ya que estaba llena de tierra del callejón Diagon y le echó una mirada severa a su pelirrojo amigo inconciente.

Lo llevó en andas, igual que hace un rato, hasta su cuarto que quedaba a unos metros de la sala en donde habían caído, tranquilamente tratando de no chocar con ninguna pared, ni ningún cuadro ni fotos, que pudiera despertar al durmiente.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ron de una patada (ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con el bulto borracho) y lo puso fuertemente sobre la cama. El bulto se movío como queriendo despertar, para luego seguir durmiendo.

.-Borracho, pasas gran parte de la semana tomando, y por qué? Por una simple mujer…estupido- le echó afuera las zapatillas que tenía puesta para que pudiera dormir, pero como conocía al pelirrojo y odiaba dormir con mucha ropa, comenzó a sacarle lentamente, procurando no despertarlo, la chaqueta, y luego la polera, pasándosela por la cabeza…

Tenía un torso muy bien marcado, además de ser alcohólico, pasaba gran parte de sus días jugando al Quidditch en la academia como actividad extra curricular…unos brazos torneados en su blanquecina piel…

Harry se reprendió a si mismo por pensar tamañas estupideces que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, y decidió seguir con su cometido.

Desabrochó los pantalones de Ron, para luego bajarle el cierre, sacárselos completamente y dejarlo así, como si nada…

Eso habría podido ser la gotita que rebalsaría el vaso…

Se separó de él, inconteniblemente por como su pobre corazón latía a mil por hora, subía y bajaba por dentro de su pecho, haciendo que el tórax saltara… Era como una de esas obras que esculpían los muggles y los llamaban "Obras de arte"… tan fuerte y a la vez como un simple niño marcado por una época difícil en la vida de muchos, que supo salir adelante dentro de un mundo cada día más podrido…y a la vez tan maravilloso…

No podía resistirse ante la idea de que un sentimiento oculto durante tantos años quisiera salir de nuevo, si se suponía que estaba completamente enterrado y sepultado en lo más hondo de su alma…pero quería salir como un volcán…simple y feliz…

Se acercó con pasó tímido a la cabecera de la cama impaciente, deteniéndose solo escasos segundos para admirar la rara belleza de su cara…para luego bajar directo a esos labios rojos… no cerró los ojos en ningún momento, hasta que el pelirrojo los abrió con sorpresa e inesperadamente, con una mano en su cuello, lo tratara de ahogar en la pared.

.-Que te crees que haces, maricón?- apretó una fuerte mano, quitándole un poco más de aire de sus pulmones.

.-R…Ron, no…- balbuceó.

.-Que acaso no creíste que yo no estaba dormido? Estoy borracho pero no muerto! Entiende, yo no soy un puto maricón que trata de tirarse a su mejor amigo…no soy como tú- y en un último apretón lo soltó, para darle una patada en la rodilla derecha, y dejarlo caer…

Ron se puso a dar vueltas dentro de la habitación cerrada, apretando los nudillos… haciéndolos sonar , como si estuviera maquinando una próxima golpiza en contra del moreteado Harry.

Se paró frente a él con decisión y preguntó…

.-Hace cuanto que eres marica?- preguntó sin piedad y secamente… no parecía él.

.-Yo...de donde sacaste eso- dijo nervioso tratándose de pararse, pero Ron le puso un pie en la espalda.

.-Te crees que no lo sabía, siempre lo supe, era una cosa obvia, llorabas como si fueras una mujercita, pero no creí recibir esto de tu parte…nunca- Las palabras del pelirrojo, le dolían, porque en el fondo sabía que eran reales, que eran ciertas…que le quería como a nadie y desde hace muchos años… pero no le daría en el gusto que se burlara así como así de él. Sacando fuerzas de flaquezas y parándose rápidamente, le plantó un derechazo en plena cara que lo hizo tambalear y caer sobre la cama, y para cuando se iba a defender, ya estaba Harry sobre el, batallando entre combo y patadas, en contra del fuerte pelirrojo…en un ademán desesperado, Harry, sabiendo que eso le molestaría, apretó fuertemente su rodilla a el miembro del pelirrojo.

.-Tengo igual que tu puesto los pantalones…la condición que yo tenga no me hace más o menos hombre que tu, Ro-Ro- le decía lentamente al oído…cosa que hizo estremecer extrañamente al pelirrojo…- uhm, pareciera que quisieras lo mismo que yo…-

.-No es cierto, mierda!- le escupió literalmente en la cara…

.-Después de esto, dudo que llegues a decir un no…- acercó su boca deseosa a la d él, entrando en ella furiosamente, Ron forcejeo todo lo que pudo, pero sabía muy bien que luchar contra algo que es innegables muy imposible…

Siguió recorriendo con su lengua la boca del pelirrojo…y para cuando este pensó que llegaría a pasar algo más que un pasional beso, Harry se paró con decisión hacia el umbral de la puerta…

.-Sabía que no dirás un no…- y se dio la vuelta en dirección a su habitación.

.-No podría decir que no, a algo que es mío…- y azotó su cabeza en un almohada…

**Notas de la autora**: mi primer Slash! Que felicidad! Espero que le guste…y que lo hayan disfrutado como yo escribiéndolo xD.

Bye!

Palm


End file.
